The New Boy
by Allypattinson
Summary: Bella's just heard the news: a new boy has joined the small group of students at Forks High.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**A/N: Hey, this is a first attempt. This story just came to mind recently but i dont know if i should continue with it. Depends on the feedback i get. Enjoy!**

I stared at the bland bricks on the wall with a concentrated frown, my thoughts far away. The teacher, Mrs Cooper, droned on in an agonizingly boring voice. How did any teacher expect their students to pay attention when they fail to sound like they are awake while lecturing? Around the room students whispered quietly to each other or texted on their phones beneath the desks. Some had hidden headphones plugged into their ears and were not so subtly nodding along to the music. Mrs Cooper didn't care though; she was hanging out for the bell to ring just like the rest of us.

The wooden desks were carved around the edges, graffiti covering their tops. Dictionaries were piled in the far corner and windows were lined up alongside each other on the far side of the room, showing off a lovely view of the dirty walkway outside.

_Man, I love this school. _

I was sitting sideways in a dingy seat with my back against the side wall. Next to me was Alice. Alice, with her long, black, movie-star curls and piercing grey eyes, she was stunning: absolutely beautiful inside and out. Her eyes were downcast; looking at my feet. She reached down and grabbed my foot, lifting it onto her lap and began drawing patterns on the white tips of my converse. Her long eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks and her heavy black eyeliner framed her eyes.

On my left was Jacob. He was listening to his iPod with his eyes closed. It was turned up so loud I could make out which song was playing. His black hair bobbed along to the music, his hands tapping away a beat on his legs. I snickered at him which made Alice looking up curiously. _"What?" _She mouthed at me, her eyebrow raised.

I nodded to Jake, laughing quietly. "Poor kid's going to go mechanically deaf by the end of the year."

She smirked and shook her head then went back to drawing. I sighed loudly and resumed staring at the wall.

"Have you seen the new kid yet?" Alice murmured.

I shook my head, even though her focus was on my shoes, "No. Boy or girl?"

"Boy. His name's Edward."

I frowned. Edward; that's a bit old fashioned for boy in year 9 isn't it? "Is he hot?" Jake scoffed and I smirked. So, his music mustn't be _too _loud.

Alice looked up at me and waggled her eyebrows. "Oh, you'll see."

Just then the deputy principle, Mr Geller, entered the room. Mr Geller was an odd man to put it lightly. If his sleazy moustache and beady eyes –that seemed to trace your every move like video cameras- didn't give it away, then the way he spoke definitely did.

"_Excuse_ me," He drawled. Alice, Jake and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. Mrs Cooper looked up at him lazily, her heavy eyelids barely opening, and nodded; telling him to go on.

Mr Geller's left eye twitched sporadically and he straightened his impeccable posture. "We _have_ a new _student_ in the class. Please_ welcome_ Edward Cullen."

A boy with a mop of bronze hair slunk self-consciously into the room. His shoulders were hunched as if he was protecting himself from the onslaught of judgment that seems unavoidable in this small school.

This boy was definitely good-looking.

Mr Geller adjusted his tacky tie. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked.

Edward cringed slightly and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it from his face. "Um… hey, I'm Edward?" He phrased it like a question not being sure of what to say.

Mrs Cooper snickered, her lifeless face showing emotion briefly, and Mr Geller left the room after he had ushered Edward to a spare seat at the back of the classroom.

"Well he's not bad looking." I murmured to Alice.

"Not bad? He's gorgeous!" She said excitedly and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Girls, quiet." The teacher said.

I ripped out a blank piece of paper from my book and scrawled down a note in my messy writing.

**_Should I invite him to have lunch with us?_**

I shoved it over to Alice and watched her smile before writing a reply: _**Please!**_

I gathered my things and walked across the classroom towards Edward.

"Hi, mind if I join you?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Sure." He gestured to the spare seat next to him.

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) Please give me some feedback. REVIEW! **


End file.
